Life Can Haunt
by Jarakuheart
Summary: 10 years from the time Yuki said I love you, Yuki and Shuichi couldn't be happier. But while on tour a tragic accident occurs. Will their relationship survive and what extremes will it bring to the two. YukixShuichi, possibly RyuichixShuichi.
1. Sleep Equals No Fun

The rain slapped against the window, slowly dribbling down to ground two stories below. Shuichi looked out the window into the pouring rain. He frowned. He loathed the rain. It always made him feel so depressed.

Shuichi looked won at the half filled paper of lyrics. He let his head fall to the desk.

"Aug. I hate writing lyrics."

Shuichi sat up again and put the pen to the paper writing a line before stopping. He looked out the window again. Shuichi put down the pen down walked out of his room into the silent house. In the distance he could hear the fast clatter of a keyboard typing. He quietly walked over to the room whose door was slightly cracked, light filtering through the dark hallway.

Shuichi slowly opened the door and popped his head in to see Erie Yuki hunched over the keyboard. He had a deadline to meet and was probably going to stay up all night. Shuichi smiled.

"I have a deadline to meet so don't bother me brat."

The smile was instantly wiped away from Shuichi's face.

"I wasn't implying anything Yuki. I just wanted to say good night. Goodnight Yuki." Cooed Shuichi.

"Hm."

Shuichi smiled. This was a good response considering last night was an airborne stapler. Shuichi shut the door and walked into his room. He slowly undressed himself and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. Shuichi listened to the clattering of the keyboard. It was a soothing sound. So lulling, so peaceful. Shuichi quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki stretched and smiled as his manuscript finished printing. He had gotten done early and could actually get some sleep. Possibly a little fun from Shuichi too he evilly smirked.

Yuki walked down the silent hallway and saw Shuichi sleeping in his room. He leaned up against the doorway and frowned. Why did he still insist sleeping in his room? Yuki had admitted that he loved him ten years ago yet the brat still insisted sleeping in his old room.

Yuki walked over to the bed and softly nudged the sleeping boy. Shuichi groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"Yuki. You're done?"

"Yeah." Yuki said nonchalantly. "You know you don't have to sleep in here anymore. Why do you still insist on doing so?"

Shuichi frowned.

"I thought that you wouldn't finish tonight and if you did, you'd get mad at me for being in there."

Yuki leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Shuichi's.

"I'd only be mad if you pissed me off. Now get your ass up and come into _our_ room."

Shuichi smiled and got up.

Even though Yuki said he would get some sleep that night, he never did.

The story takes place tens years from when Yuki and Shuichi went to New York just for those of you who are confused.

Hope you enjoyed the first ch. Sorry there were no lemons but I garuntee at least three in this story so don't be mad.

Thanks for reading ch. 1 and I hope you will read ch. 2 when it comes out.


	2. How Much I Love You

I don't know what drove me wild about you. I don't know how I came to love you. After all the pain I suffered in my life, I thought that love would never exist. That, that word alone was just something used for context but never really happened.

But then you showed up.

You showed me the way to leaving the pain behind, a way to feel, a way to get lost in your purple eyes, a way to love you like no one ever has.

What was it that caused me to go so crazy about you? Honestly I don't know and probably never will. But what I do know is this. You're here laying in my arms, chest slowly rising and falling, your breathe almost silent yet there enough to let me know you still breath, your eyes are closed, your hair is tasseled, your body naked against mine, and with all these things and more, I love you with all of my heart.

I gently lean down to you and press my lips against yours. I quickly slip my tongue into your partially opened mouth. I feel your eyes flutter open yet instantly shut responding to my kiss. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven we break this breathtaking kiss. You smile at me, a smile worthy of a God. I gently smile back as you stretch with my arms.

"Morning." You say to me.

"Morning." I reply, leaning over and kissing you again. "Now get up brat, you have to go to work."

You groaned in annoyance and snuggle up to me closely.

"Can't I just take the day off and play with you?" You say leaning your head, you gorgeous purple eyes gazing into mine.

"No. You've already taken to many days off and I have a deadline to meet. I can't afford having you hang over me all day."

You giggle snuggling closer into my warmth.

"I know." You smile. "But I can always dream."

I return the smile and slapping your butt, telling you to get up. Your groan and do as reply once I leave the bed.

I walk over to my dresser and open the underwear drawer where you proudly put yours next to mine. I hear you get and walk over to me. You wrap your slender arms around my waist and pull me tightly against you.

"I love you Yuki."

I look down at you and flash one of my rare smiles.

"Yeah. I know that."

You smile at me knowing it was my special way of saying "I love you".

After we are finally dressed, and I have prepared you your meals for the day, you begin to walk out the door. I quickly grab your wrist and pull you against me. I roughly kiss your lips and pull away before either of us got to excited.

"Have a good day at work."

You smile at me as the car honked and run towards your blonde manager, waving goodbye. I watch you in the car as it drives off and I can see you no more.

"Shuichi, you have no idea how much I love you." I whisper in the direction your car went to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the lack of update. I have like lots of stories going on at once and this one is low o the list of being updated, so sorry if it this story doesn't update enough.

I hope you enjoyed this ch. and read the next one………………………….when I finall get it written.

Bye!


	3. Sorry I'm Home Late

I walked up the path to our house, dragging my feet behind me. Today had been killer at work. First we found out we had to write five new singles in two weeks, then we found out that we're going to go on tour four six months after the singles come out. Thankfully we worked hard and wrote the first two singles, but I don't know if I can write the other two. (A/N- Hiro took the other song to write) Maybe I could ask Yuki.

I carefully opened the door knowing it was late at night and Yuki was probably already in bed. I looked around the darkened house and upstairs into his office. No light. He had to be asleep. Quietly I walked up the stairs and opened the door to our bedroom trying to make as little sound as possible.

I looked at the bed and saw a lump under the white sheets staying still. Yeah. Yuki was definitely asleep. I quickly removed my clothes and put on a clean pair of boxers before silently slipping in bed with Yuki. I heard him groan as I lifted the sheets and made the bed move with my weight. I smiled. He always made the cutest noises when he slept.

I quickly slipped under the sheets and laid my head down onto the pillow and turned to face my beloved. I looked at his sleeping face. It was o peaceful, so childlike and innocent. My smile got bigger.

Suddenly an amber eye shot open. Oh no! I woke Yuki up! He's gonna be pissed!

"Why the hell are you home so late?" He asked groggily.

"Hm. We just got assigned a butt load of work." I replied with dismay.

"Oh really?" he yawned, stretching his arms and pulling me close to him. "You know I worry about you when you work late, so why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry. I was too busy. I was working non-stop since I arrived at the studio."

Yuki raised one eyebrow.

"So work is more important than me?"

God I hated that question. He always asked me it.

"I've told you time and time again," I said hating to repeat myself. " You share the top spot on my heart with music just like me and Kitazawa sharing."

You let out a defeated sigh. "I hate it when you say that Shuichi." You answer.

I frown and lay my head against your chest. "I know, so do I."

Your hand gently scratches my back while you other pulls me closer to your body.

"I love you Shuichi, you know that right?" He said to me, passion in his voice.

What was I supposed to do? Say that I loved him with all my heart and would never leave him? Of course! This was the man I loved.

"I love you too Yuki." I answered him string deep within his amber eyes.

He smiled at me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I pilled away before it got anymore intimate. I heard him whine slightly.

"Yuki," I said meekly. "I'm gonna have to go on tour for the next six months pretty soon." I saw him frown deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Suddenly he rolled on top of me roughly pressing his lips against mine.

"Then I guess we better start making up the time we're gonna lose."

I was tired at work the next day and couldn't help but limp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry for the lack of update. My life is crazy right now. I know I didn't write any detail, but I didn't have time. I promise some in one of the next few ch. Once again I'm so sorry it was short and the long length between the last ch. I'll try and update soon.


	4. Goodbye For Now

Outside, the night was cold. The brittle air blew through the streets, picking up leaves and carrying the to places unknown. Inside the house was chilly, except for one room. Two bodies were mingled together, their breathe short and ragged. Small moans were here as lips gently brushed against sensitive skin.

"Yuki." A small voice whispered in ecstasy.

"Shuichi." Softly replied another voice as it softly brushed against the other's length.

"Uhn…Please don't tease me Yuki." The small purple-haired one moaned in pleasure.

The blonde licked the tip of the other's hardness. "But you're leaving tomorrow. I want to get the fun in before you leave for six months." The blonde the head into his mouth.

Shuichi threw back his head, tangling his fingers within Yuki's hair. "Oh God!"

Yuki slowly moved down Shuichi's length, encompassing his tongue around it, bringing whimpers from the other man. He took Shuichi's cock (god I hate using that word) fully into his mouth. The other man moaned loudly as Yuki sent vibrations throughout Shuichi's sensitive organ. With one of his hands, the blond played wit the small sac below, causing the younger man to scream wildly in pleasure.

"Yuki!" The purpled haired boy screamed as he came into the blonde's mouth.

Yuki swallowed the essence as he raised his head, licking his lips. He looked into Shuichi's glazed over eyes. God he looked beautiful. Yuki bent down gently pressing his lips against Shuichi's as he pressed himself against Shuichi's entrance, not bothering to grab the lube since they had already used a lot that night. Yuki quickly pushed in bringing a moan with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the other man.

Shuichi brought his arms up and wrapped them around Yuki's neck, drawing him to his face.

"Don't you want me on my knee's." Whispered Shuichi seductively in Yuki's ear, nibbling at Yuki's most sensitive spot.

Yuki shivered but looked Shuichi in the eyes. "No. I want to see your face when you orgasm."

Shuichi giggled as Yuki began to slowly move in and out of Shuichi. Yuki quickly picked the pace as Shuichi began to meet Yuki's thrusts with his own. Shuichi shouted loudly as Yuki hit that spot guaranteed to bring pleasure.

"Oh God Yuki, right there!" Shuichi moaned.

Yuki grinned as he slammed harder into Shuichi, hitting that spot every time. Shuichi threw his head back as he reached down to satisfy the need between his legs, but his hands were slapped away. Shuichi looked at Yuki with pleading eyes as Yuki replaced Shuichi's hand with his own. Shuichi gripped Yuki's hair as he screamed Yuki's name releasing into the blonde's hand. Yuki felt Shuichi muscles tighten around his own length, sending him into an orgasm as he quietly moaned Shuichi's name.

Yuki collapsed onto Shuichi panting heavily. He slowly raised his head and looked Shuichi in the eye.

"Will you be able last six months with out me?"

Shuichi smiled. "I think I can manage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Morning (The morning Shuichi leaves for the tour)

Yuki stood at the doo holding Shuichi's hand loosely. Shuichi smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll come back safe"

Yuki smile. "You better."

Yuki leaned down and pressed his lips against Shuichi's.

"Yuki". Said Shuichi quietly.

"Hm."

"Say you love me before I leave."

Yuki looked at Shuichi. "I love you."

The younger man jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. "Oh I love you too."

**Honk Honk.**

Shuichi looked behind and saw a car with K waving a gun. Shuichi Turned back to Yuki. "I be back in six months." Shuichi quickly pressed his lips against Yuki's and let go of his hand, running to the car and get in.

Yuki watched the car drive away. This was going to be a long six months. But little did he know, it was going to be longer and scarier for Shuichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don Don Donnnnnnnnnnnnnn. What do you mean by scarier?

Sorry if the yaoi scene was bad but I'm suffering from writers block in a major way and I forced my self to write this so it may not be that good. Soory about the lack of update but blame on little computer access(damn not having internet) and writers block.

Please review.


	5. Airport Terminal

Long time no see. Sorry about lack of update, major stressed out from school and this other stuff,

Hope you enjoy the chappy. Read and review please cause reviews always make an author happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi sighed as he walked into the airport dragging his heavy bag behind him. It would be six months before he would ever see his precious Eiri Yuki again. Shuichi stifled back a sob. This was going to be a very long and hard six months.

A hand touched his back. Thinking it was Hiro, Shuichi turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked the Hiro that wasn't there. Instead it was a girl who looked to be about the age of thirteen.

Shuichi gasped. She looked almost identical to Yuki. Her hair was blonde and short, her features were extremely American, and she had those same haunting amber eyes.

"Excuse me," She said. "You're Shuichi Shindou, right?"

Shuichi sighed; already fans were attacking him.

"Yes." Shuichi replied. "Why do you ask?"

The young girl blushed. "My name is Sanami Matoh, and I was wondering if Mr. Eiri Yuki was accompanying you."

Shuichi looked at the young girl quizzically. "No. He's not with me at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Sanami-chan, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." A young woman about the age of thirty approached the young girl. "Forgive my daughter if she has done anything to offend you." The young woman bowed to Shuichi. "Thank you for finding her for me."

"But kasaan, this is Shuichi Shindou, Eiri Yuki's lover." Said Sanami.

The woman looked at Shuichi. "Is that true?" Shuichi nodded his head. "Is Mr. Eiri Yuki with you?"

Shuichi shook his head. Sometimes Yuki's fans could be more annoying than his. "No he isn't."

"Oh, he isn't." replied the woman in dismay. "If you could give him something for me the next time you see him." The woman pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to Shuichi. "Tell him his check never arrived last month. It may have gotten lost in the mail, but this is just to make sure he doesn't forget. If you could tell him to call that number," The woman pointed towards the card in Shuichi's hand. "That'd be great."

The woman began to walk away but Shuichi grabbed her.

"Whoa whoa, wait. What do you mean Yuki forgot to give you a check for last month?" Shuichi asked in worry.

"It's his monthly check that he always pays me. It keeps him out of court and from looking bad in the publics eye." Replied the woman calmly.

"Why would he need to pay you a monthly check?"

The fear was building up in Shuichi's stomach. All he could hope is that it wasn't true.

"For child support of course. You honestly don't think I could raise our child on my paycheck alone, do you?"

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. No it wasn't true.

"Did you not know about Sanami?" Asked the woman.

Shuichi shook his head no.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand. "He said that he told you about Sanami." Shuichi shook his head no again. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked you this if you hadn't known. Please forgive me. I hope that this won't come between your relationship with him."

The woman bowed and quickly walked away taking Sanami with her.

Shuichi stood in the middle of the walkway, clenching his fist around the piece of paper the woman gave her. Tears slowly began to fall down Shuichi's face.

Hiro walked up behind Shuichi, putting one hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Yo, we ready to go down to the right terminal?"

Shuichi didn't reply. Hiro walked around and looked at Shuichi's tear stricken face.

"Hey, you alright?" Hiro asked with concern.

"Hiro, do you have your cell phone with you, because I accidentally put mine in my checked bag instead of my carry-on?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I need to talk to Yuki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn. Cliffhanger.

Okay, if you're wondering why I gave Yuki a kid it's because do you honestly think with all the women he slept with that he wouldn't end up getting at least one pregnant? I mean come one on, Yuki didn't even get an STD. How did he do it back then?

Anyway, if any FAKE fans are reading this, you might recognize the name of the daughter (the name isn't a character in the book of FAKE but that name has a huge reason why the FAKE series exists.). Because I'm so original with my names I have to borrow real people's names.

Oh, btw. I caught a few mistakes when rereading the story. I really messed up in some of the first person ch.'s and they came out sounding really weird. (Like instead of using he I used you. Weird huh.) But another big mistake was I said Shuichi's hair was purple. Since I only read the manga and don't really care much for the anime (cause the anime butchered the manga series) I was under the impression that Shuichi had purple hair (Cause in the manga he has purple hair.) But I now have realized that many Gravitation fanfic writers have not read (or don't care for) the Gravitation manga series and they tend to use things out of the anime. But since I only read the manga (more of a manga fan than anime fan cause manga is cheaper), I use things out of the manga. I have seen the Gravitation anime, but I refuse to use anything from it. I will change Shuichi's to pink but besides that, LONG LIVE THE GRAVITATION MANGA!

I'll try to update soon but don't expect it until at the least the end of May (the end of my school year) to early June.

I'm so sorry I didn't write more but just to let you know, I was originally going to kill Shuichi through brain cancer (GASP) until one of my friends advised me against it. So now instead of Shuichi dying, it's Shuichi crying (Hah hah rhymes.)

Until next time! Please review. I really appreciate people's comments. Negative comments are encouraged (Helps me improve my writing).


	6. Live Interview

Long time no see hehe. I know its been way too long since I last updated but I have had the worst case of writers block and had no idea where I wanted to take this story after gave Yuki a kid. But now I do know an di kno exactly how this thing is going to end and exactly what happens everywhere else in the story.

Thanx for all the reviews you guys have given me they make me feel good and have helped me improve on the many mistakes I've made in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_Hiro walked around and looked at Shuichi's tear stricken face._

_"Hey, you alright?" Hiro asked with concern._

_"Hiro, do you have your cell phone with you, because I accidentally put mine in my checked bag instead of my carry-on?" _

_"Why do you need it?"_

_"I need to talk to Yuki."_

Hiro looked quizzically at Shuichi but decided that Shuichi needed to do whatever he needed to do. Hiro walked over to his carry one bag, pulled out his cell phone, and gave it to Shuichi.

"Hey," Hiro stared Shuichi on the eyes. "Maybe you should think about calling him. I mean the band doesn't need you getting in a fight with Yuki right before we leave. You need to keep your voice for the tour." Shuichi sighed. "Look Shuichi, call him if you want but just try not to get in a fight with him."

Shuichi sighed again. Hiro was right he really didn't need to get in a fight with Yuki before he left. Besides what if that woman and that girl weren't telling the truth and just wanted free money. But what if they were telling the truth and Yuki was keeping his a daughter a secret from him. If that was the case then he should call. No, if he does that then he'll get mad at Yuki and his voice and attitude will suffer.

What if they really were telling the truth? Why would Yuki have kept something like this a secret from him? If Yuki did something like that maybe it was for a good reason, but what if he just kept it a secret because he didn't want Shuichi to know that he had an illegitimate child?

Shuichi sighed. If they were telling the truth then revealing to Yuki that he knew he had a kid, it would tear their relationship to shreds. If they weren't telling the truth and Shuichi told Yuki about the incident then Yuki would laugh, call him an idiot, not have any physical contact with for a while, and then things would be back to normal. Maybe it would just be better if he kept the whole thing a secret. Yes, it would be better to ignore this whole ordeal.

Shuichi smiled. Ignorance, a man's best friend and worst enemy.

Shuichi looked up and handed Hiro back his cell phone. "You know what," He said with a smile on his face. "I don't need to call Yuki. It's not important."

Hiro smiled proud of his best friends decision and took back his cell phone.

"Hey you guys." Suguro called out. "Hurry up, we're going to miss our flight."

Hiro and Shuichi smiled at each other and ran off to catch up with the rest of the group. When they arrived at the correct terminal they were relieved to find out that it was a private plane meaning that no fans were going to pester them during the flight.

As they boarded the plane, Shuichi shivered. He hated flying. Every time he did he would get sick. Not to mention no matter what he got jet lag. Even if there was no time difference, Shuichi felt as if he was ten hours off track from regular time.

A hand was placed upon Shuichi's shoulder. He looked up and saw K. He smiled, "So K-san, do we really have to do the live-feed interview on the plane? If we do I'm afraid I might get sick and run off camera to go and puke."

Shuichi received a hard smack on the head in response. "Of course we're going to do the live feed. Even if we were having a plane crash during the interview we'd still do it. A little air sickness from you isn't going to stop us."

Shuichi smiled sheepishly and walked onto the plane. As it took off, Shuichi looked out the window seeing the runway pass by. A knot was tied in his stomach and deep in his heart he knew that something was wrong.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(1 hour later)

The bathroom door in the airplane opened and out walked a sickened Shuichi. He sat down and rolled his head trying to get the rest of the sickness out of his system.

"Shuichi, hey. You okay?" A voice called out that was barely recognizable.

"Shuichi get up you lazy ass, the interview starts in a couple minutes!" A loud gruff voice with a thick American accent said. The cocking of a gun soon followed the voice and that was all Shuichi needed to wake up. Shuichi shot open his eyes to have a 44 magnum pointed in the middle of his forehead.

Shuichi smiled Sheepishly and a gave a nervous laugh, "Alright I awake and better now. You can take the gun down."

K put the gun down and pulled Shuichi out of his seat and onto a small couch where the rest of the band sat.

"Alright," Said their producer Sakano. "We are live in five four three two one."

The screen in front of the couch lit up and a man appeared on the screen. "Alright ladies and gentlemen," The man on the screen said. " Today we have a special guest. Unfortunately they couldn't be with us here in person today but they are on a live feed from their plane on their way to their first concert. Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce Bad Luck."

Shuichi gave out a loud whoop and the rest of the band pretended like they didn't know him.

"So," The man on the screen said. "You are now starting on your six month tour across the entire country of Japan and parts of China, Vietnam, South Korea, and if I'm not mistaken two concerts in American."

Shuichi smiled and laughed and clapped his hands with over-active joy. "Yep, we get to travel the world. Whoosh!" Shuichi waved his hand around like an airplane.

The man on the screen laughed. "So where's your first stop."

"Well right now we're on the plane to Kyoto for three concerts three nights in a row." Said Suguro calmly trying to add a small amount of seriousness to the interview.

"Yep!" Said Shuichi as he bounced up and down in his chair. "We get to have three concerts three nights in a-"

All of a sudden Shuichi felt the airsickness coming up and fast. Shuichi instantly jumped up with his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked the man on the screen.

"He'll be fine," Hiro said with false calmness. He felt as if something was about to go terribly wrong. "Shuichi just suffers badly from airsickness. That's why we normally take trains but since we were running behind schedule on leaving, we had to take a plane to get to Kyoto on time."

All of a sudden the plane shuddered violently.

Suguro gave a nervous laugh and said, "Haha, a little bit of turbulence."

The man on the screen laughed back with the same amount of nervousness in his laugh.

The plane shook harshly again. There was a loud clunk in the bathroom and the pilot's voice came on. "We're going to need you guys to get buckled up real quick until we get out of all this turbulence."

The plane shook harder than it had before and the for a split second everyone felt as if they were floating; then it happened. The plane took a harsh nose dive. Hiro came crashing forward along with Suguro. Hiro hit the camera knocking it onto the floor where it rolled back and lodged itself on the cockpit door. The bathroom door flew open throwing Shuichi out. Shuichi flew through the until the metal shelf where the drinking glasses were held, dislodged itself and came flying backwards and hit Shuichi square on the neck. The sharp edges penetrated the softness of the skin and tore through the thicker more tough tissues. Blood splurted everywhere. The metal stayed in Shuichi's neck as he came tumbling forward and hit the camera on the cockpit's door. The plane made a horrible screeching sound and Hiro, half-conscious, lifted his head and looked out the window. He saw tree and then black.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The audience remained silent, their mouths open in shock. Did they just see what they saw on the now static screen? Had they just witnessed a plane crash that involved Bad Luck on live television?

The host stared at the camera where he had been talking to the band just moments before. Silent words slipped out of his mouth, _"That didn't just happen, tell me that didn't just happen."_

_

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Gasp) OMG! A plane crash! Will Shuichi live with that servere injury to the neck, will anyone live?

Only way to find out is to read the next ch...when it comes out of course.

Anyway every person on this whole planet knows that reviews are apreciated right? (Crickets make their noise) Guess not. But just so you know most authors do like reviews so ...(More Cricket noise) Aw forget it. No one cares about poor old Jaraku anyway. I mean all Jaraku does is ask for simple review and in return Jaraku will you Jaraku's best writing. Don't you want Jaraku to do that? I know you do? (Crickest have now left the building) Aw hell. Now I'm all alone. (Says to oneself )'No one cares about Jaraku.'


End file.
